powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Samurai
Trivia on the trivia section of Power Rangers Samurai, it mentions that this is the forth time that two rangers of Asian decent were on the same team. Actually it's the fifth time. Both Lucas and Trip from Time Force are Asian also. should be added. Bafendo 08:16, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :Wrong. It's true for the actors, but not the characters, as Trip was an alien. Digifiend 17:25, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :: in that case Lucas still counts.Bafendo 17:58, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, but you're talking about two Asians on the same team. Since Trip isn't from Earth, he doesn't count, so Lucas on his own doesn't make two on that team. Saying that two Asian actors played Rangers that year would be true though. In future please be bold, the worst that can happen is that somebody reverts the contribution. Digifiend 03:23, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Might I add that while Cestro's actor is African-American, he himself is an alien as well(more specifically, a dark-skinned Aquitian), thus making Kevin only the fourth African-American blue ranger.Orangeitis 16:48, April 6, 2011 (UTC) 'Monsters of the Week' Hi, it was confirmed on a TV guide that the monsters of the week will be known as Nighloks, although I'm no good at sources as I am new here. There is a source somewhere near the end of Rangerboard's Samurai Thread though. First Episode I saw the first episode ot the new series. First off (off topic) if the Samurai Rangers ever teamed up with the original MMPR team (Jason, Zack, Trini, Kimberly, Billy, Tommy (Green Ranger)) both themes should be playing and it would be fantastic Now on topic, I don't think the first episode should have started with where it needed to be. I have a few questions about it 1. How did the rangers recieved their powers 2. How where these five chosen 3. How did Bulk get inspired by the Samurai Rangers enough to train Spike 4. some backstory on the Nightloks and Xandered 5. do the rangers know of the past rangers (future if you count Time Force) 6. what were the rangers (least exlcuding Jayden) doing before they were called into duty Power Rangers Samurai Opening thumb|326px|left|Power Rangers Samurai openingThis song kicks ass on par with the original. The visuals of it... some areas need a lil work like more of the rangers in their morphed form. Now if only we get a full theme of it like the original MMPR theme. Ultimus kh-mus 08:17, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :Don't worry. They'll change it like they always do, when new zords and the Gold Ranger are introduced. As for full theme, I too would like to see what they can do with the extra verse that accompanied the Red Dragon Thunderzord/Thunder Megazord transformation sequence in season 2. I assume the lyrics would be changed. Digifiend 14:13, February 8, 2011 (UTC) : :I guess. Imagine if the full Samurai theme and the full MMPR theme were played back to back Ultimus kh-mus 20:52, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Dino Blade is Dino Blade a correct name of the second sword for the red ranger in power rangers samurai ? --Blake bradley 06:46, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Power Rangers Samurai Episodes Are you sure that power rangers samurai will have 40 episodes or 43. Gold Samurai Ranger Are you sure that the gold ranger will appear in episode 15 or 17. When are you going to reval the gold ranger's weapons. :Morpher and weapons, no, we do not know that information yet and it will only go up when a reliable source (Saban, Nick, Bandai) brings it up. Number of episodes, people from Saban Brands tend to fluctuate between saying 40 and 43 episodes for Samurai. When Gold appears, that is more than likely just a guess given how closely Samurai follows Shinkenger with ShinkenGold appearing at that time. Now, if anyone else asks any Gold Ranger related questions (name, zords, morpher, weapons) before he debuts, there will be consequences. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 01:33, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Evil Ranger On Power Ranger Samurai facebook page someone told me that Haim Saban was creating a evil ranger for Power Ranger Samurai like he did for Mighty Morphing Power Ranger....is this true.Aaredranger2 18:56, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I heard the evil ranger then later turn good look like this ::I removed the Mauve Ranger image from this page for layout reasons. It was just an April Fool joke anyway! Digifiend 13:44, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Power Ranger Team Up Is Power Ranger Samurai going to team up with Power Ranger R.P.M .Aaredranger2 18:53, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes, because Venjix is in fact alive in Red Ranger's morpher in the final shot of RPM. The RPM Rangers and Samurai Rangers unite to destroy Venjix permanently. Edfan12 10:07, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I don't think they will. Although it would be interesting to have Venjix return, the actors are probably doing new stuff by now, and it's been two years since they did RPM. Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 17:49, April 13, 2011 (UTC) We haven't have one of those power rangers team up ep. for while too...... Team up ep. with the last season even though it been 2 years and the new power rangers. i hope they make this ep. Aaredranger2 07:42, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't think there'll be one. Considering RPM is by Disney I don't think Nick or Disney would want that and I don't think the rangers from each season would get along well. That's why there was "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-onger: GinmakuBang!!". It's about both the shows Super Sentei counterparts going up against eachother. I find it more likley to be Nick's next Power Rangers season (which I heard is gonna be called Power Rangers Angel Force) will do a teamup with the Samurais. - Cardsharks87 In reponse to Aaredranger2's message, there is going to be a RPM/Samurai crossover, according to a source. http://henshingrid.blogspot.com/2011/09/christmas-halloween-and-rpm-teamup.html Edfan12 18:11, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Vulpes Is Vulpes a nighlock montser who has the power of Paranoia. --Dustin brooks 21:10, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes it is. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 21:55, April 30, 2011 (UTC) other episodes Episodes 2-7 have already been shown on Nick. When will the episodes be filled in?Gaeaman 788 - is a administrator 21:09, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :I think you mean 3-8, but whatever. We will fill in episodes 1-2 when we get the titles, which Nick appears to not be showing any time soon. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 22:31, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :But the previews for episode 7 has already come out and there are clips up on youtube of the first few episodes.Gaeaman 788 - is a administrator 00:22, March 28, 2011 (UTC) The 7th Power Ranger Samurai i heard there's another power ranger that is being added to Power Ranger Samurai, which mean there might be 7 rangersAaredranger2 01:50, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Jayden Sheba Is Shiba jayden's last name? :With the latest episode, it looks like it, but do NOT create a new page.[[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 00:28, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :But...he went and did it anyway with no confirmationsGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 14:09, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Which got him a week's ban. If Jayden's surname is confirmed, one of us will move the existing page. No need for a new one. Digifiend 23:54, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Female Red Ranger Is there ever going to be a female red ranger in Power Rangers Samurai? --Dustin brooks 14:31, April 12, 2011 (UTC) No, Jayden's secret is already out. Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 04:21, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Presumably yes, most likely that Serena may become the female Red Ranger. Edfan12 10:09, April 13, 2011 (UTC) But Jayden's secret is already revealed, so there won't be a female red ranger. What makes you say that Serena will be a Female Red Ranger. Personally the rampant fan speculation just needs to stop. Patience must be practiced until all is revealedGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 17:25, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :Two things. One, the secret is not fully known yet. Two, Serena's Sentai counterpart is not Kaoru, the female ShinkenRed. Another girl would be the female Red Samurai Ranger, assuming the footage is used. And given the storylines so far and how close they are to Shinkenger, it's very likely that it will. Digifiend 23:53, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :What do you mean by "not fully revealed"? Even though we know that Jayden's dad temporarily sealed Xandred was the basic secret? As much as it would be a ridiculous plot twist that Serena, Emily, and Jayden were somehow related, it probably won't happen. If anything, they may or may not have a female red ranger, they might have another male red ranger...like Jayden wasn't supposed to be the head of Shiba House but his brother was or somethingGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 05:00, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :If you really want to know, watch Shinkenger Act 44. It's counterpart will be when Jayden's true secret comes out. It has to do with the female red - who has been cast, by the way. Digifiend 23:33, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :Ignoring Digifiends comment, I must reply to Gaeaman: Look, if they even replace Jayden, even temporarily, it would have to be female. Why? Because of the sentai footage. They are restricted to that ya know. Its why Tommy wasn't in every episode after his introduction in MMPR. So, they could keep Jayden, in theory, but it won't be long before the sentai footage runs out with the male red ranger costume. And then, it will only take so long before people notice the skirt on Jayden's ranger uniform. However, that will all probably be handled in a two, maybe a three parter. Of course, that is unlikely, as it seems the gold ranger isn't even getting a two parter, and it is kind of the thing for a sixth ranger to have a multi-parter introduction. :Yes I understand the restriction to the Sentai footage on Power Rangers. The Gold Ranger technically is gettting a two or three part intro...sort of. He arrives at the Shiba House then has to adjust actually being there. But I understand that there will be another red ranger, which should be interesting. Who has been cast for the role of the second red ranger?Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 14:09, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :It would be crazy if Jayden's dad came back to reclaim what was his as a red ranger or if he had a brotha....but changing the legacy of the red ranger to a girl red ranger i don't think they going to change it because of the Japanese version was a girl red ranger. it would look weird 3 female rangers (Red, Pink, Yellow) and 3 male rangers (Blue, Green, Gold.) Aaredranger2 07:30, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :You do know that Power Rangers is almost entirely based on the footage from the Japanese show right? Which means, that if the Sentai demands a female red ranger, then we are going to have a female red ranger. You see, they have to have everything match the sentai, and it wouldn't make much sense if just randomly Jayden or his father started running around with a skirt on his suit. That, plus this entire season has been pretty much been more or less an exact match for the Japanese show, right down to the individual character personalities. In fact, the only thing that seems to be unlike the original sentai is the possibility of Deker being Cole Evans, but that is about it. So yeah, like it or not, we are getting a female red ranger. And it is about time too, it is like the only colour that hasn't had a female character related to it that wasn't evil. ::We don't know yet who was cast as "Princess Megan", but she was cast at the same time as the other six rangers. Digifiend 13:46, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Technically, the footage doesnt have to be used as much. Look at what Disney had done with Jungle Fury and RPM, they had more original footage than using Japanese. So technically, Saban could change a bit of the footage if he wants. I really don't want a female red ranger in the series, because it will break the tradition of boys being red. Charlie from SPD doesnt count for she was not a proper ranger.John-James Glass 19:07, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::That's the point of there being a female red ranger. Moreso it shows that Saban isn't sexist against females being in a leadership position (though Jen from TF was a pink ranger and the leader). Since in the PR universe, leadership is 98% of the time given to a red ranger. Handing it to a female would be no different. Now, Saban could just not use the Sentai footage with Kaoru Shiba and Go-Onger if they choose to and use their own footage, but that would make for a expensive production costs which wouldn't be offset by Sentai footage. Seeing as how Bruce Kalish had to really push for a female red ranger (even though she was evil), and given Disney's conservatism, I wonder how open either Saban or Nickolodeon would be to using a female red ranger with the sentai footage, or just creating footage of their ownGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 00:48, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :Hello. I'm administrator of russian Power Rangers Wiki. Please tell me from where did you get information about actress, who will play Female Red Ranger? --ChaosAssasin 15:19, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Evil Ranger Please someone tell me is there going to be a evil ranger then later turn good like the past power rangers seasons.... if about time it been a while for an evil ranger to appear Aaredranger2 07:35, April 17, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't seem like there is going to be. I'm not sure how the gold ranger saga is going to work, but, since everything else about Power Rangers Samurai is pretty much english versions of the Sentai, odds are no. In fact, the Gold Ranger is probably going to be a childhood friend of Jayden who wanted to be a Samurai, so he ran away from his restraunteer father to study the ways of the samurai. He is probably also going to own his own restraunt in the area, and he will be the one who developed the gold ranger powers. ::You might have to wait for Pirate Rangers (Gokaiger adaptation) in 2013 for an evil sixth. Digifiend 13:48, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Dino Zord is It a correct name Dino Zord for the Zord of the second red ranger in power rangers samurai ? --Blake bradley 07:08, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Princess Megan Shiba Is Princess Megan Shiba going to appear in Power Rangers Samurai. --Dustin brooks 08:27, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes. I won't provide spoilers. 03:25, April 28, 2011 (UTC) New Recording =/= Remix In the trivia it says that a remix of the MMPR theme is used. However, a remix is when an original recording is taken and edited. This isn't what happened with Samurai- rather, a new version of the MMPR theme was recorded. 03:24, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Power Rangers Terra Force Is Power Rangers Terra Force going to be the 19th season in 2012. I think we should establish a rule that no speculation should be allowed and that PR Fan Wiki is not a reliable source of information. No it won't be the 19th season.Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 01:39, May 2, 2011 (UTC) is that the Tensou Sentai Goseiger.....if it is i can't wait Aaredranger2 02:29, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Steeleto Is Steeleto a nighlok monster who has 2 Steel Blades.? --Dustin brooks 08:34, May 7, 2011 (UTC) who locked the Team Spirit episode 14 ? --Dustin brooks 07:46, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Clawzord please unlock the Clawzord page ? thank you. --Dustin brooks 11:24, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Antonio Garcia of Asian descent? How and why is he the other ranger of asian descent, when it's obvious he's latino. Same for Rose Ortiz, she's hispanic not asian. What gives? 20:22, May 28, 2011 (UTC) His actor is half-Thai, half-German. Same for Rose, she's Filipino. when are they going to reveal the Bull Blaster, super saber, and also the dino blade ? --Blake bradley 20:26, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Antonio Garcia (the character) is of hispanic descent. His actor is not. Whereas Rose IS a Filipino both ways 03:09, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Bull Zord when is the Bull Zord going to appear in power rangers samurai ? --Blake bradley 09:36, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Rhinosnorus when is Rhinosnorus a nighlok going to appear in power rangers samurai ? --Blake bradley 11:48, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Lauren when is Lauren the second red ranger going to appear in power rangers samurai 2011? --Blake bradley 09:56, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Is there really a Female SECOND red ranger in Samurai ? Seasons please unlock the seasons page ? --Blake bradley 11:22, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :No. In fact, you're blocked for a week for blanking Theodore Johnson and Alex and overwriting a redirect at Alex Drake - Alex Drake is a woman from the BBC show Ashes to Ashes, not a Time Force Power Ranger (our Alex doesn't have a confirmed surname)! Digifiend 19:13, July 8, 2011 (UTC) is Lauren going to be the 7th red ranger in Power Rangers Samurai ? --Blake bradley 06:58, July 24, 2011 (UTC) is Power Rangers Holy Spirits going to be the 19th season ? --Blake bradley 06:39, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Is power rangers angel force going to be season 19 ? Samurai is running two seasons which is so they can skip over Gokaiger (which is a tribute to all Super Sentais since 1975. Saban can't use gokaiger footage since it would involve footage not from Power Rangers). I think the plan is to use the remainder of the Shinkenger footage..Blake, IF you ever ask something that's been thought up on PR fan wiki again im reccomending a life ban for you.and your IPGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 01:36, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Samurai SUV Is Samurai SUV a correct name for the car in power rangers samurai ? :They have not named it in the show. Whether it will be said in the origin episodes or the future is unclear. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 23:46, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Kyoru Sword Is Kyoru Sword a correct name for the second sword in power rangers samurai? --Blake bradley 20:13, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Haven't heard anything about a second sword? Where did you get that from?Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 23:36, August 9, 2011 (UTC) He's referring to this, which requires this. Nbajammer 17:46, August 11, 2011 (UTC) is Lauren Jayden's sister in power rangers samurai ? --Blake bradley 06:09, August 12, 2011 (UTC) We don't know. That episode hasn't aired yet, and probably won't for some time yet. Nbajammer 06:14, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Super Hyper Mode Does the rangers going to have Super Hyper Mode in power rangers samurai ? --Blake bradley 08:32, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Is Lantern Warrior Mode a corrcet name of the Zord for the gold ranger ? --Blake bradley 16:23, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Is Samurai Bull Zord a corrcet name of the Zord or Bull Warrior Mode ? --Blake bradley 16:26, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :Blake, to answer all of the questions under this heading in order, Super/Hyper Mode) Probably but don't put it in, Lantern) We don't know it has not been brought up, Bull) Same as Lantern's answer. Now please, stop asking or we will be forced to ban you. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 19:31, August 16, 2011 (UTC) End of Samurai, now something else like "Angels" or "Pirates" After Samurai ends it's run, what will happen next for the power ranger series? -- Anthony Marsh, Jr 4:32 PM (UTC) August 28, 2011 :We don't know yet. Probably going to be an adaptation of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Nbajammer 20:45, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Samurai Red Ranger Battle Armor is the red ranger is going to have battle armor at least thats what i heard....i hope its true.Golder22 23:47, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :Won't know until it airs. Nbajammer 01:44, September 1, 2011 (UTC) There was a preview toy shown before the show aired. But they haven't said anything sinceGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 18:46, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Mike Obler Is Mike Obler a correct name for the green ranger ? --Blake bradley 08:39, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :We only know the last name of the Gold Ranger. Nbajammer 19:42, September 1, 2011 (UTC) is Samurai Taurus Megazord a correct name for the Megazord? --Blake bradley 08:24, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :Watch the show and find out like the rest of us. Nbajammer 16:13, September 6, 2011 (UTC) The Actors who are going to play goseiger rangers in the Adaptation of power rangers goseiger, are they Seth Austin,Donald Mills,Reba Buhr,Courtney Turk,and Bryan McClure ? --Blake bradley 12:43, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :We don't know. Casting isn't over yet. Let's not worry about what hasn't happened yet. Nbajammer 15:55, September 10, 2011 (UTC) When will it return? Just asking out of curiosity. We already know the titles of the upcoming episodes, but it's not said anywhere when will the series restart airing. Does anyone have this information? DiamondStarHalo 19:06, September 10, 2011 (UTC) It's goign to be all in the month of October, the five new ones. I would presume each saturday at 11 since that's the prime slot for kids showsGaeaman 788 is an able administrator 10:36, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Eventual article for Samurai Season 2 Since Samurai is almost over, are we eventually considering creating a new article for the second season, similar to Mighty Morphin? Or is it all going to be stuck under the general Samurai articleGaeaman 788 is an able administrator 10:38, September 26, 2011 (UTC) when the second season of power ranger samurai oppose to start or air. Aaredranger2 18:34, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Wendy Is Wendy a corrcet name for the second red ranger? --Blake bradley 17:19, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :Her name has not yet been announced, so do not put in a name. When her name is revealed and confirmed, this information will be added to the article. Nbajammer 19:34, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Claw Armor Megazord is claw armor megazord a correct name for the megazord ?--Blake bradley 12:06, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :According to the commercials, it looks likely, but let's leave it out until it manages to debut in the show. After all, back in S.P.D., toy commercials referred to the S.W.A.T. Megazord as the Supreme Megazord. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 12:47, October 7, 2011 (UTC) ::As Digi said, until it's been announced, or it debuts in the show, anything can happen including a last-minute rename. Until one or the other happens, it is best not to add it to the wiki, or there will be a lot of moving articles around which creates unnecessary redirects and clutters the wiki. Nbajammer 16:31, October 7, 2011 (UTC) today i was watching power rangers samurai for the first time in my life. --Blake bradley 11:48, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Was it "The Ultimate Duel"? If so how was it?Gaeaman 788 is an able administrator 12:00, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Is Power Rangers Mega Force going to be the 19th season in 2012? --Blake bradley 06:52, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :We don't know. It is assumed that Megaforce will be the name but the name could still change. Nbajammer 07:09, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Can i add to the samurai page,Dino Blade,Super Blade,Battlewing Blaster,Bull Blaster? --Blake bradley 11:45, October 14, 2011 (UTC)